Just Say Yes, Da?
by narutoscocofox
Summary: It's time for Alfred and Ivan to go on their date! The two have so much in store for them. Human!AU Review and tell me if you want me to continue this xD (Does not follow the other RusAme)


The American woke up one morning with a Russian man in his arms; the American sighed in content as he looked at the man that was asleep. "Ivan…" The American mumbled and gave his lover a peck on the lips. "Come on, it's almost time to get ready," The American sang quietly, "you told me that we would go out and have a date. If you want, I can set up the bath for us-" The loud male was silenced with a kiss and he willingly returned it.

"Fredka," The Russian, Ivan, said groggily, "it's only eight in the morning, mozhete li vy zatknut'sya , moy Al'fred ?" Ivan yawned and switched to his native tongue and not really caring the looks his boyfriend was giving him. "Let's just stay 'ere for a little while longer, net?" His boyfriend puffed up his mouth in angst, but nodded slowly. Alfred gave a little _fine_ to Ivan and nuzzled up to the warmth of the older male.

"Where are we going, Ivan?" Al asked, but when he was answered with a grunt, the All-American male groaned. "Fine, but if we are late, I am blaming you." Alfred retorted and giggled when he felt Ivan chuckle.

The two slept for a little while longer before getting up to take a shower. They argued about if they should be romantic and take a bath together or rush and hop in the shower so they could start their day, and of course America debated on the latter choice saying he wanted to spend as much time outside as possible since they were going to get sweaty later. After many failed attempts at telling Al that they had all day, Ivan just sighed in agreement and allowed to be shoved into the shower.

"So, Ivan… Bro!" The American smiled and pounced on his boyfriend's back excitedly. "Where are we going?!" He asked and nuzzled Ivan's neck.

"Net, not telling, Fredka." Ivan shook his boyfriend off and chuckled at the failed attempt. America hurriedly got the two dressed and practically pushed Russia out the door. "Take me~!" He smiled up at his lover with eagerness, but he was told to close his eyes. When he did, Ivan walked Alfred to their car and slowly let Al sit down. Russia got in the driver's seat and took off as soon as he started the vehicle.

When they got to their first destination, Ivan told Alfred to take his blindfold off. Alfred threw it off and squeaked in excitement when he saw the place they went to- Disney World. America laughed at the childish smile that was displayed on Ivan's face. Alfred dragged the Russian all over the place while he waited in line, but when Mickey Mouse found them, the rat gave Al a pass. Alfred looked at Ivan with wide eyes, but the silver head just smiled at the other with unknowing eyes.

They rode practically everything. It ranged from Splash Mountain to the Mountain Train to the Haunted Mansion. Alfred cried during some rides and clung on his lover tightly, but other times the American laughed loudly and screamed with excitement. They walked hand in hand, not really caring about the cold stares they were receiving from parents. When the couple got hungry, Ivan said it was time to go.

Russia went to a small restaurant around the area. They sat beside each other and cuddled happily. "This has got to be the best date ever, and it's only two. Where are we going next?" Alfred giggled and asked after the waiter left with their order. "Are you going to take me somewhere cool?" America asked and snuggled up closer to the Russian.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out." Russia smiled and ate a green from the salad that the waiter placed. "Oh, sir… Some of your best wine and vodka." Russia nodded at the man and the waiter nodded back, leaving for a few seconds. The two flirted and ate off of each other's plates and gave each other sips of their drinks. When it was over, America patted his belly and released a content sigh. "You ready?" Russia asked and America nodded happily.

The two argued slightly about paying the bill, but they settled that Ivan would pay for this and Alfred would pay for dinner. Ivan ushered the other out the door and into the car, he even opened the door and kissed Alfred on the lips passionately.

Ivan drove a little while and Al fell asleep from the afternoon ride. When the Russian came to a stop, he kissed his American bunny to wake him up. "We are here…" Russia mumbled quietly and gently shook his lover.

"Where are we?" Alfred asked and glanced at the unfamiliar place. When Russia picked his lover up, the two went inside. "I-Ivan…" Alfred looked around to see fake stars, planets, and constellations across the sky. "This is…" Alfred felt tears prickle his eyes and he hugged the Russian tightly, planting a million kisses all over Ivan's face. "Where did you find a planetarium?" Alfred asked while they sat in the corner and snuggled together.

"Eh, I have ways." Russia smiled down at his American ad wrapped some of his scarf around the blonde. After a while, Ivan pulled away from Alfred. When the blonde looked up at the man with a confused expression, Ivan chuckled and got down on one knee. "Alfred… We have been going out for almost two years, right?" Ivan asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah…" Alfred gulped and nodded. When Russia pulled out something from his pocket, the American gasped.

"Will… You… Marry me, my cute Fredka?" Ivan asked with a light blush. Alfred instantly threw his hands up to his mouth.

"I-I… I don't know what to say…" Alfred felt tears in his eyes and he glanced up in the purple pools Russia had.

"Just… Just say yes, Da?" Iva smiled softly.

"YES! I'LL MARRY YOU, Russki! My Ivan!" Alfred started crying hard and he shook with excitement. When he saw the engagement ring, one side had a blue diamond and the other had a purple diamond. The center had a ten karat diamond ring, on the actual band, a single phrase was engraved, _just say yes, Da?_ Alfred knew this was going to be an exciting new year for him. The first thing he had to do was call his family, well after the night they were going to have after dinner.


End file.
